


The Arctic

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Rip are stranded and have to huddle together for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arctic

Once Rip realized who was firing at the ship, he said, “They’re after me. I’ll take the jump ship and they’ll leave you alone.” 

“And then they’ll kill you?” Sara asked.

“If I can’t lose them, then I’ll fight them,” Rip said. He glared at the ‘oh, sweetie’ look Sara was giving him. 

“I’ll come with you,” Mick volunteered. When Rip looked at him with surprise, he asked, “I do get to kill whoever’s after you, right?” 

Rip considered for a second and then said, “Yes, that would be for the best.” 

“Sounds like my kind of mission. Let’s go,” Mick said. 

 

“Where are we landing?” Mick asked as Rip drove.

“The arctic,” Rip said. “I don’t want to risk anyone being caught in the crossfire.”

Mick glared and said, “I don’t like the cold.”

“We’ll stay in the ship,” Rip told him. “And then, you know, you’ll be burning this guy to a crisp, which should be a fun distraction from the weather.”

Mick grinned. Rip gave him a small smile back. 

“You’re more accepting of cold-blooded murder than a lot of people,” Mick told him. “I like you.”

“Well, if you weren’t here, I’d either be killed or be forced to pull the trigger myself, which… I don’t think I’d be able to do,” he said, feeling a little ashamed.

“Yeah, you are kind of a pussy,” Mick said.

 

 

“It’s done,” Mick said, returning to the ship. He set his heat gun down and sat back in his seat.

He frowned. “It’s cold in here.” 

“The ship was damaged in the landing. I had to turn off all non-essential functions.” 

Mick frowned and grabbed his heat gun. Rip stood up and grabbed his arm. “Do not light our mode of transportation on fire please!”

Mick reluctantly set the gun down. “Well, what’s the plan?” 

“The time beacon is still working so the rest of the team will pick us up. In the meantime, we wait,” Rip said. 

Mick glared and started pacing around unhappily. 

After he’d spent a while punching the wall in frustration, he noticed how hard Rip was shivering. He sat down and said, “Come here.”

Rip raised an eyebrow. 

“You want to die of hypothermia?” Mick asked him. 

Rip walked over to him. “What do you want me to do? And, please keep in mind that lighting me on fire will not help.” 

Mick rolled his eyes and patted his lap. Rip stared at him. “Sit,” Mick said.

Rip furrowed his eyebrows as he hesitantly sat down in Mick’s lap, not sure what his plan was. Mick pulled Rip’s coat up over Rip’s head, draping it over his own shoulders. Then he tucked the edges of Rip’s coat under his own legs. 

“Better?” he asked Rip. 

“Yeah,” Rip said, already feeling the heat from both of their bodies filling up the little cocoon. “I mean, I feel a little ridiculous…”

“You’d rather freeze to death?” Mick asked.

Rip shifted around trying to find a decent position before realizing the only position he could hold without his limbs falling asleep was sitting directly on Mick’s lap with his head against Mick’s chest. At least the other man didn’t seem to mind.

 

After a while, he felt Mick poking against him. “Mr. Rory?” he asked before realizing he had absolutely no follow up.

“Sorry,” Mick told him. “I can’t help it.” 

“It’s okay,” Rip said. After a second, he asked, “Should we…” 

Mick popped his head under the coat and looked down at Rip as he said, “It would certainly help pass the time. 

 

They pulled off their clothes and covered themselves with them and then pressed their bodies together. 

“God, you feel nice,” Rip said, rubbing his head against Mick’s body.

“Just because of body heat or…” 

“Both,” Rip said. “You’re very attractive.” 

Mick smiled. Rip moved under their clothes and started sucking Mick’s dick hard. Mick groaned, surprised at what an expert Rip was.

He petted his hair and said, “You really know your way around a dick.” 

Rip kept sucking on it enthusiastically. 

Mick groaned and said, “I want to fuck you.” 

Rip emerged from their coverings. “Okay,” he said. He narrowed his eyes and said, “Gently.”

“Got it,” Mick said. Rip still looked skeptical. Mick cupped his face. “I promise. I am capable of being gentle.” 

Rip rolled over. Mick started slowly pushing into him. Rip let out a breath. “That’s good,” he said. 

Mick pushed deep into him. He started jerking him off. 

“That feels so good,” Rip said breathily. 

“Good,” Mick said as he kept gently fucking him. 

Rip moaned as he came.

Mick pushed deep into him a couple more times before he came. 

He wrapped his arms around Rip and didn’t pull out of him. “It feels so good being inside you,” he said.

“Yeah,” Rip said. “But, you know, the team is coming to rescue us.” After a second, he said, “I’m saying you should take your dick out of me, Mr. Rory.”

“Oh,” Mick said. He slowly slid out of him. “Can we stay naked and snuggling?” 

Rip thought about it. “I guess the cold does give us a reasonable excuse.” 

“Excuse?” Mick repeated. “Are you ashamed of me?” 

“Well…” Rip nodded a little. 

“Fair enough,” Mick said. He held onto Rip tightly. Rip nuzzled against him.


End file.
